Everywhere
by Faniicat
Summary: Oneshot: Ela está ficando insana sem o calor dele, mas o que ele quer, ela simplesmente não pode dar. Inu&Kag, Não tem um final muito feliz não u.ú


**Everywhere**

-

"**I recognize the way you make me feel**

**It's hard to think that you might not be real**

**I sense it now the water's getting deep**

**I try to wash the pain away from me (away from me)**

**Cuz you're everywhere to me"**

( _Eu reconheço o jeito que você me faz sentir_

_É difícil pensar que você pode não ser real_

_Eu sinto que a água está ficando funda_

_Eu tento afastar a dor de mim ( afastar de mim )_

_Porque você está em todo lugar pra mim. )_

Eu estou em estado de insanidade intensa, colapso nervoso ou qualquer outro estado crítico de transtornos mentais. Sabe, por toda a minha vida eu acreditei fielmente que eu era auto-suficiente, que eu estava longe do alcance dos sentimentos. Eu cresci acreditando nisso. Não é qualquer um que agüentaria o que eu agüentei! Minha mãe nunca ligou pra mim, e minha avó me deu uma educação muito rígida, nunca tive o mínimo de intimidade com aquela senhora séria e impiedosa, meu único refúgio sempre foi os braços do meu ente paterno, até os meus 12 anos, quando ele se foi. Se foi e me deixou sozinha em um mundo onde ninguém se importava. E assim eu aprendi a ser como eles, e não me importar.

Eu deixei aquela imagem borrada de lágrimas em desespero que envolvia contra o peito a fotografia do pai, eu aprendi a ser forte, ser séria, e a ser respeitada. Aprendi que a melhor maneira de não se machucar era não deixar os outros entrarem.

Até você.

Você me ruiu por completo. No momento em que meus olhos pesaram sobre a sua imagem eu soube que você seria a minha perdição. E você foi. Um charme irresistível adornado com aquela arrogância que você sempre teve, uma altivez sem igual nos orbes dourados nos quais eu poderia me embebedar para sempre. Talvez tenha sido isso que derrubou as barreiras erguidas diante de mim. Uau, que clichê.

Não vou mentir que meu mundo parou quando eu te vi e tudo se transformou em um borrão em preto e branco e você tomou conta do meu universo, não, nem nos meus quinze anos isso me aconteceu, não seria agora que eu já tenho mais de vinte e cinco!

Mas tenho sim de admitir que você me atraiu bastante, não pelo físico, apesar de que tenho pleno conhecimento que o seu físico é o caminho pro paraíso, mas sim por aquele sorriso sarcástico estampado no seu rosto que fez meu interesse cair completamente sobre sua pessoa.

E nesse instante eu me sinto tão pequena diante do tamanho dessa cama, a maldita cama que continua com seu cheiro impregnada, aliás o que em mim não está impregnado com seu cheiro? Ou talvez seja simplesmente a minha paranóia, eu já não sei mais. Eu já perdi as contas das vezes que eu abri meus olhos e enxerguei você em frente a mim, mas essa não é mais a minha realidade. Nunca mais vai ser. Você quis assim, você quis ir embora. Você quis me deixar pra trás como se eu não importasse mais pra você.

Há horas em que minha mente fraqueja, e eu sinto meus olhos cobertos com lágrimas, e eu vejo como a sensação de um simples choro se tornou desconhecida pra mim. E eu percorro o caminho errado, mais uma noite de insônia na qual eu só consigo pensar em você, tantas brigas, nunca entendi porque não conseguíamos ser um casal normal. Tudo era tão difícil para nós dois, tudo gerava mais discussões, mais gritos e coisas espalhadas e quebradas pelo chão. Foi por isso que não deu certo? Você foi fraco e não conseguiu agüentar as dificuldades ou simplesmente fomos orgulhosos demais? E isso gira na minha mente toda vez que eu repouso minha cabeça sobre o travesseiro, até o travesseiro parece demasiadamente macio quando me bate a saudade de estar aninhada sobre seu peito, sentindo suas mãos atravessarem meus cabelos, espalhava-se por dentro dos meus cachos com mãos cheias. Você sempre me disse que os amava, uma atração por morenas talvez.

E me dá ódio. Me dá ódio saber que eu não consigo te odiar, e que o meu amor só atrapalha a minha e a sua vida. E me dá ódio saber que eu sou fraca também, fraca por chorar por você, fraca por não conseguir correr atrás do que eu quero, correr atrás de você.

E agora eu me olho, ai como é patético, tudo que meus olhos conseguem alcançar é uma cama com lençóis revirados, portas retratos quebrados no chão, minhas mãos cortadas pelos vidros e eu aqui sentada, chorando, tudo na minha vida agora é um caos. Percebe no que você me transformou?**(1)**

Eu surtei, eu te vejo parado aqui, novamente, mas não é real, como sempre, é só mais uma artimanha da minha cabeça pra me iludir. Fecho meus olhos sentindo as gotas quentes e grossas descerem com mais força. Eu quebrei, literalmente, não que eu queira dizer que estou com o coração partido, mas minha mente corrompeu, agora eu lhe pergunto, valeu a pena? Foi divertido o suficiente pra você? Quando eu abro meus olhos de novo não vejo mais nada. Olha que irônico, até a minha ilusão de você me abandona.

Esse apartamento me sufoca, cada canto dele me lembra seus traços, nossa vida. Talvez tenha sido tudo mentira, você foi a minha maior mentira, e a minha pior verdade, mas o mundo não vai parar por causa disso, nem mesmo você vai parar por causa disso. Com um casaco qualquer sobre o vestido amarrotado eu me vejo já fora do portão do prédio, e o que há se está chovendo? Eu por mim já estou como uma tempestade.

E tudo parece um pesadelo. E, eu vejo você... Novamente. Essas fantasias me perseguem de uma maneira que eu já não consigo mais suportar, e você me abraça.

- Kagome... – Lhe encaro, tendo em vista os olhos dourados pesados e penetrantes, verdadeiros olhos de ressaca**(2)**.

É real... Então porque você voltou aqui?

- Kagome, não devia estar na chuva. – Sua voz me soa como uma doce tortura, quando me percebo eu já lhe correspondi o abraço e choro sobre você, que provavelmente pensa o quão ridícula é a situação, e sou mesmo, mas você me tornou assim. E me leva sem que eu proteste de novo pra dentro da nossa casa, vejo seus olhos escurecerem ao ver o estado das coisas, as fotos todas espalhadas, a mesa virada, tudo que um dia foi nossa felicidade. Quando me encara pedindo uma resposta tudo parece que volta ao normal dentro da minha cabeça e todo aquele sentimento de rancor toma conta de mim. – Porque?

- Por sua culpa, sempre foi. – Lhe dou minhas costas, e sinto suas garras transpassando pelo meu cabelo, acariciando meu pescoço.

- Você nunca vai entender não é?

- Que você me deixou sozinha? Isso eu entendo muito bem!

- É pro seu bem Kagome!

- Eu pareço bem pra você Inuyasha?

A pressão dos seus braços em torno da minha cintura não me reconforta como sempre reconfortou.

- Você simplesmente foi embora quando eu mais precisei de você! – Senti meus olhos arderem mais intensamente e aquela angústia apertar meu coração com a idéia. – Você sabe que não foi de propósito. – Tudo que consegui pronunciar foi em sussurro. – Por mais que eu te quisesse nunca faria isso para te ter!

- Kagome tudo que eu te peço é...

- É algo que eu não vou te dar nunca! – Senti meu corpo todo tremer, e me afastei com rudez de seu corpo, com a cabeça latejando com meu próprio berro. – Eu posso estar ficando maluca, mas eu NUNCA, ouviu bem? NUNCA vou fazer o que você me pede! Volte pro diabo do seu casamento eu fico bem com o meu filho aqui...

- Mas...

- Vá embora!

- Se é assim que você quer... – caminhou até a porta e eu o segui.

- É assim que você quer Inuyasha. - E a porta se fechou. Colei as costas na porta com a mão sobre o ventre, pressionando os dentes sobre os lábios até sentir o gosto de sangue.

Você foi fraco demais Inuyasha, e por mais que eu continue vendo sua imagem quando eu durmo, que eu continue ficando maluca com esse pesadelo, eu nunca vou tirar o meu filho, a amante cansou de ser otária.

Cansou de você.

**FIM**

**(1) **– A Kagome hora nenhuma faz de recurso a apostrofação, as perguntas inclusas no texto são da própria consciência dela, e não a um possível leitor.

**(2) **– É uma citação à obra de Machado de Assis, 'Dom Casmurro', não é que o Inuyasha estivesse de ressaca, mas sim que os olhos são atrativos como o mar de ressaca, que arrasta que em estiver perto para dentro de si.

- Oii D

Tudo bem povo?

O porque dessa fanfic? Boa pergunta, eu também não sei, apenas deu um lapso enquanto eu ouvia a música 'Everywhere' da Michelle Branch, e eu resolvi escrever uma one shot um pouquinho diferente do habitual, é uma história bem comum, um homem de sucesso, casado, que tem um caso com uma outra mulher do seu trabalho e ela engravida. E sim, o Inuyasha pede pra ela tirar a criança, e nisso ela da um pé na bunda dele! (

Ta que o estilo está bem diferente de 'All About Summer', mas era pra ser mesmo, gosto tanto de escrever mulheres sofridas, independentes e marcadas pelo tempo quanto de adolescentes sem juízo e problemas com a mãe. )

Então, ficou bom? Espero que sim, se alguém comentar eu vou ficar tão feliz -

Beeijo


End file.
